Remember Me?
by xkissfromarosex
Summary: While Doctor investigates some strange alien sightings in 2004, Donna gets a job at Henricks to distract her from causing a paradox. There, they encounter a familiar face, and it may not turn out to be Donna who creates a paradox.
1. The Beggining

**Title:** Remember Me?  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairings:** 10/Rose  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who  
**Full Summary: **As the Doctor investigates some strange alien sightings in 2004, Donna gets a job at Henricks to distract her from causing a paradox. There, she befriends a very familiar blond, who tells her about her dreams to travel among the stars one day. Donna, unable to keep it in any longer, tells her that soon enough she'll be fulfilling that dream. What comes next for our favourite time travellers is a frenzy of misunderstandings, a few terrible dates and a shocking revelation.

**Author's** **note: **OK. This idea was very random, but I hope that you'll like it. It took me a while to think of the name, but I hope I got it right. There should be more chapters up soon. Please read and review! I'd love to know what you the first chapter! Oh, and I have nothing against Boris Johnson, by the way!

* * *

Donna curled her lip and looked distastefully at the Doctor.

"What do you mean, work? I 'ent workin' anywhere!" She protested, folding her arms and causing her ample breasts to tighten. The Doctor chewed on his bottom lip as he prepared for an earful.

"Yeah, I know, Donna, but you have to. Just for a few weeks, tops," The Doctor assured her, cocking his head to one side and staring at his huffing friend.

"Three _weeks? _I don't think so, mate," Donna scoffed, "Why can't you do it? You're the man, after all."

"Donna, that's sexist," The Doctor chided, as Donna shot him a death glare. He smiled at her reproachfully, as if to tease her in. "Donna, please. You knew travelling with me wasn't always going to be fun and games. I'm doing this for a reason; not for my own pleasure."

"Well, I'd be a bit worried if you were doing it for your own pleasure," Donna retorted. She looked at the Doctor, his eyes wide and begging. She dropped her hands by her hips and rolled her eyes. "Fine! You win; I'll work. But there had better be a good reason for it!" The Doctor beamed at her, as reached out for her arm and guided her along to the console monitor. "All right, spaceman," Donna recoiled her elbow away from his hastily, "I can walk, you know."

"Right. The reason I want you to get a job is to distract you from the rest of the world," The Doctor explained.

"Why?" Donna furrowed her brow.

"We're going to be going back to 2003. And, you were, what, around 40?"

"I'm 35 now!" Donna slapped him on the arm, causing the Doctor to wince and rub his sore arm tenderly. "Cheeky beggar," She muttered, tucking her hair behind her ear and listening to what the Doctor was about to say.

"Right, well, you were around at that time, no matter how old you were. And time travel is complicated. It can cause all sorts of paradoxes, which could potentially destroy the universe. You with me?" Donna nodded, "Right, good. Well, the TARDIS has been picking up some weird signals from London. There have been reports on alien sightings, and flashing lights flying in the sky."

"But, wouldn't the flashing lights thing have been sorted out by now? I mean, we haven't exactly be overridden by another alien species," Donna deduced, before titling her head to the side thoughtfully, "Although...Boris Johnson..." The Doctor looked amused as he punched in some co-ordinates for their next adventure.

"Time isn't as simple and straightforward as you think it is. History is being changed, all the time. History is being created right now. Do you remember, Pompeii? When you were learning about that in school, I bet they told you it was a natural phenomenon that caused Mount Vesuvius to explode. So did I, up until we visited Rome, and all hell broke loose. It wasn't a natural phenomenon that caused it. It was a Time Lord phenomenon. Me!" The Doctor joked, as Donna sighed heavily.

" And me, remember!" Donna told him indignantly, "So, you're making me get a job to prevent me from causing another volcanic eruption?"

"Yeah, you could say that," The Doctor chuckled.

"Where am I gonna work, though?" Donna questioned, as the Doctor shrugged his shoulders non- committedly. "OK. Glad to see you're takin' an interest."

"Sorry. I dunno. Maybe work as a temp for a while? You've got some qualifications; use them." Donna looked at her suit clad friend and knew there was something he wasn't telling her. She sidled up to him and smiled sweetly. He stared at her. "What?"

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"There's nothing to tell," The Doctor responded, wafting his hand in the air dismissively.

"I know you, Doctor. You can tell me anything, you know that, don't you?" The Doctor nodded. "Well then. Anything you want to share?" Donna prompted.

"No, Donna. I'm fine. It's just....going back in time...it's like a gingerbread house, full of many temptations and stuff," The Doctor glanced down at the console monitor and caught sight of the time, "It's gettin' late, Donna. You'd better be off to bed, fresh and ready for your interviews tomorrow!" The Doctor adopted a cheery tone as Donna grimaced.

"G'night Doctor," As she shuffled out of the room, her voice echoed around the consoleroom, before everything turning eerily silent.

"Good night, Donna," He smiled softly to no-one in particular, after a few minutes contemplating his thoughts. He turned back to his repair work and began to hammer against a stubbornly resistant lever.

"OI! SPACEMAN, KEEP IT DOWN IT THERE!" Donna hollered through angrily. The Doctor almost dropped the hammer in shock as Donna poked her head around a the door frame, in her pajamas and a dressing gown. "I am tryin' to sleep!" She scolded, before returning to her bedroom, muttering bad words under her breath. The Doctor suddenly felt very sorry for her next employer.

* * *

There you go! Please review, pleasee? Reviews make me happy, and happiness makes me update sooner...so what d'ya sayy?

x


	2. Familiar Faces

**Title:** Remember Me?  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairings:** 10/Rose  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who  
**Full Summary: **As the Doctor investigates some strange alien sightings in 2004, Donna gets a job at Henricks to distract her from causing a paradox. There, she befriends a very familiar blond, who tells her about her dreams to travel among the stars one day. Donna, unable to keep it in any longer, tells her that soon enough she'll be fulfilling that dream. And the Doctor, after meeting with Rose, can't contain the truth. What comes next for our favourite time travellers is a frenzy of misunderstandings, a few terrible dates and a shocking revelation.

**Author's** **note:**Chapter 2 is coming your way! Thank you so much to all of the reviewers, you guys make me keep writing!

* * *

Donna stepped out of the TARDIS and took in a huge lungful of fresh air. The sky was grey and overcast, as usual, but Donna still felt buzzing with energy.

"I'll never get used to this. I'm breathin' in air from 4 years ago!" She grinned, as a man rode past on a red bike, "That man's four years older now!" The Doctor stepped out behind his over-excited friend and chuckled.

"Donna, it's not like you've never time travelled before."

"Yeah, I know. But this was only four years ago for me. Blimey, I was 31! That's amazing. Maybe I could find myself, and warn myself about the future..." Donna mused, as the Doctor locked the door and shoved the key into his coat pocket.

"No, Donna, I told you, you can't do that. If you warn your past self about impending events, then you'll create a paradox, which will then result in a hole in the fabric of reality!"

"Right. Oh, and Doctor, I was jokin'," Donna retorted, as they made their way to the crossing. They had landed in the centre of London, and people were going about their daily business. Bankers were on their mobiles, clutching briefcases and talking into their phones as they pushed past the throng of other shoppers. A few teenagers were loitering about the shops, smoking cigarettes and clasping cans of cheap beer. Other couples were holding hands, laughing and giggling together, as if no-one else was around. Donna looked at one couple in particular, who were kissing tenderly and swinging their hands as they strolled down the road. She smiled sadly.

"I used to be like that. Oh, Donna Noble, wherever you are, you're gonna have a tough few years ahead of you," She muttered, glancing up to the sky and clicking her tongue. The Doctor looked at her and put a protective arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah, but you'll get through it, and then you meet me, remember?" He reminded her, as she titled her head to the side and rolled her eyes. "Anywhere you fancy workin'?" He took his hand off her shoulder and tucked them into his pockets. Donna shrugged and cocked her head around the high street.

"Henricks!" She gasped, "Oh god, I remember that! I got my mum this posh jewellery from there once, cost me a _fortune_, and d'you know what she said when I gave it to her? 'Have you still got the receipt, Donna?' _Have I still got the receipt? _I was so annoyed, I didn't speak to her for the rest of the day!" Donna recalled, as the Doctor let a soft smile rise to his face. His eyes were resting on the building in front of him. "Should I go and see if they've got a vacancy?" The Doctor rubbed his ear and shrugged. "Oh well, it's not up to you anyway! I'm the one that's gonna be working there for god knows how long!" She strode purposefully into the shop, with the Doctor traipsed after her. She went up to the main desk and leaned against the counter. A young brunette woman smiled graciously at her.

"Good morning and welcome to Henricks. How may I be of service?" She asked politely. Donna cleared her throat and returned her sugary sweet grin.

"Good morning, my name's Donna Noble, and I would like to inquire about any job vacancies that you supply. Are there any free at the moment?" The woman nodded and tapped a few keys on the keyboard.

"There are, actually. You're in luck! Recently, we've had quite a few staff coming down with the flu and things. Nothing to do with this store though, just to clarify," The woman added. "Would you like to fill out this form-" she pushed a form over to Donna, "-and then I'll schedule you in a meeting with our manager for this afternoon. Is that alright?"

"Yeah, that's brilliant, actually!" Donna beamed, grabbing a pen and signing her name. The Doctor furrowed his brow.

"Sorry to intrude, but how many staff have been off sick recently?" He asked. The woman stared at him strangely and shrugged.

"I'm sorry sir, I can't say that I know. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got things to do."

"Can't you just leave out the whole 'Inspector Gadget' thing for two minutes?" Donna sighed, not looking up from the form, "Go and look around. Buy some more clothes; I'm fed up of that suit!" The Doctor looked down and his suit and pulled on his lapels.

"I like this suit! I'll have you know that others like this suit too, you know. Martha, for starters. She fell in love with me while I was wearing it!"

"Oh, you just love yourself, don't you?" She glanced up and raised an eyebrow. She reached into her pockets and fished out a twenty pound note. "Go and buy some socks then. Spoil yourself." He shuffled off, burying the note deep into his pockets and making his way to the men's section of the department store. He pushed the rails about a bit, and even unhooked a few trousers and held them up against himself.

"Do you need any help at all?" A voice asked. He whipped his head around quickly and felt himself melt. There, standing in front of him, with a smile plastered upon her youthful face, was Rose Tyler. She was wearing some loose jeans, a tight white shirt and a baggy black jumper over the top. Her hair was long and blond, just like she had when they had first encountered one another. He had to hold on tight to the trousers, as he felt his strength fly out of him. He just wanted to embrace her, but due to the fact that they hadn't even met yet, he knew he really shouldn't. "Sir?" She shook him out of his thoughts.

"Right, yes, sorry. Uh, no thanks," He shook his head, still beaming like an idiot.

"Well, if you need anything, then just call me."

"I will, Rose Tyler. I will," He mumbled to himself, as she made her way over to another customer. He put the trousers back on the hook hastily and chortled quietly.

"Find anythin'?" Donna asked, as she sidled up to him.

"No."

"Sure?"She asked, as the Doctor gazed into the distance. "'Coz in that case, I'm gonna need my note back."

"Oh yeah, sorry," He pressed it into her hand as she screamed. He recoiled in disgust, clutching his ears and pulling a face. "What was that?"

"I GOT THE JOB!" She hollered, as customers began to stare at them. Rose even looked over and smiled.

"But why did you scream?"

" You never asked how it went! Can you believe it? I'm goin' to be working here! And I get a discount! And now you won't need to worry about creating a paradox! Everyone is a winner!" She took his hand and dragged him out of the shop, still bounding with energy. "Right, spaceman. Lunch is on me!"

* * *

OK, so the Doctor's now met Rose. And what about these strange illnesses? Hmm, find out in the next few chapters!

Please review.

x


	3. Boxers Or Briefs?

**Title:** Remember Me?  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairings:** 10/Rose  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who  
**Full Summary: **As the Doctor investigates some strange alien sightings in 2004, Donna gets a job at Henricks to distract her from causing a paradox. There, she befriends a very familiar blond, who tells her about her dreams to travel among the stars one day. Donna, unable to keep it in any longer, tells her that soon enough she'll be fulfilling that dream. And the Doctor, after meeting with Rose, can't contain the truth. What comes next for our favourite time travellers is a frenzy of misunderstandings, a few terrible dates and a shocking revelation.

**Author's** **note: **Oh, am I brimming with ideas or not? I'm really excited about the development of this story. Please review!

* * *

Donna spooned about with the last remnants of her coffee as the Doctor strolled in breezily and grinned at her.

"Oh god, you're not one of those people who actually _likes_ the mornings?" Donna remarked, raising the mug to her lips and draining the leftover liquid quickly. The Doctor shoved some bread into the toaster and plonked himself down next to Donna.

"Nervous?" He asked, as Donna placed her elbow on the table and lent her temple against her raised arm.

"Yeah! God, I've never worked in such a posh place before. Do you think I'll have to speak posh?" The Doctor's toast popped up, so he bounded from his chair and reached for the peanut butter jar. "They'll make me speak like the Queen. '_Would one like to buy one some undergarments?'_" Donna said, putting on a rather regal accent. The Doctor snorted, spreading the butty goodness eagerly over his toast and shovelling it down his throat. "Hungry?" Donna arched an eyebrow at him, as he sat back down, tell-tale peanut butter clumps on his fingers. "Doctor! What have I told you about stickin' your nasty fingers in the jar?" She chided. The Doctor pushed his bottom lip out, into what he hoped was a pouty face.

"Hey, it's not your ship," He protested. Donna stood up, brushed herself down and deposited her mug and cereal bowl into the sudsey washing up bowl. "Is that what you're wearing?"

"What's wrong with what I'm wearin'?" Donna asked, looking down. She had chosen some bootleg black trousers, a dark purple camisole and matching fluffy jumper. She was about to add some black zip up boots, and throw on a black jacket. She scowled at the Doctor. "I think I look OK! Why, is there something you'd like to say, Mr fashion guru? At least I don't wear the same clothes every day!"

"Oi! Don't take it out on my suit!" The Doctor told his exasperated friend. She just folded her arms tightly and glared at him. "I think it's time for you to go now," He said quickly. If looks could kill, then he'd be withering on the floor due to Donna Noble.

* * *

Rose punched in the code to the storeroom. She couldn't wait to be off her shift. _Only 5 minutes until lunch, _she thought, planting the box of bras in the corner of the dark room. A ginger, thirty-something bloke popped his head around the corner and grinned.

"Miss Tyler! How nice you of you join me!"

"Wilson! You scared the life out of me!" She smiled back, placing her hands on her hips, "What are you up to?"

"Oh, you know," He kicked a forgotten box out of the way, " Checking the pipes, and the wires. Something keeps cutting off the electricity in the shop. Dunno what. But I guess that's my job to find it out!" He picked up a screwdriver and focused on his work, "Hey, tell me, have you seen that new employee?"

"Who, the red-head?" Rose asked, checking the steadiness of a steel counter and placing her bum on the top of it.

"D'ya know her name? Or her number?"

"Wilson! I'm not gonna ask her out for you!" She grinned, and poked her tongue out at him. She checked her watch and jumped down from the counter. "I gotta go. Lunch!"

"Put in a good word for me, will ya?" Wilson asked cheekily. As Rose re-entered the store, she spotted her boss, Julie and sidled over to her.

"Julie, I'm gonna take my lunch now, I'll be back in about an hour," Rose informed her boss. Turning to leave, she felt someone tap on her shoulder. She whipped her head around to find her boss smiling at her. "Yes?"

"You couldn't go and talk to Donna, could you? I want to make my employees feel like this is a friendly environment. The happier the workers are, the more profit we make!" Julie pointed out, and pushed her in the direction of Ms Noble. "Please?"

"Bu-"

"I knew you'd say yes!" Julie grinned, as Rose bit her tongue and swallowed hard. She made her way over to Donna, who was examining a pack of men's underwear.

"Donna, is it?" Rose asked, as Donna jumped in shock and dropped the packet quickly, "It is Donna, isn't it?"

"Yeah, yeah, sorry," She nodded, flustered. "By the way, I don't wear mans pants. They're for my friend. You see, he never changes his clothes so I was wondering if he ever actually changed his pants. Not that I've ever seen them. His pants, I mean. I don't even know what size he is. Do you want me to shut up now?" Rose grinned as Donna looked at her imploringly. Donna wasn't like any of the other employees that worked here. They all looked down on her, simply because her mum lived off benefits and they lived in a council estate. That's why Rose had such a good friendship with Wilson; he understood how she felt. He grew up in a two bed-roomed flat, and had to share with his two brothers and his mother. But Donna seemed different to the other woman.

"Nah, it's fine. I'm Rose," She offered Donna her hand, which she took, almost delightedly. "So, are you having fun so far?"

"I've met some interesting people," Donna admitted, glancing over at Brenda. Rose followed her gaze and rolled her eyes.

"Take no notice of her. No-one likes her, but for some reason, Julie doesn't want to sack her," Rose explained, before adding, "But then again, she is her niece, so go figure!" Donna laughed as Rose looked on at the door. "I've seen him somewhere before," She mused, as Donna caught who she was staring at.

"Doctor?!" She muttered under her breath, before turning to Rose, "Where have you seen him before?"

"I dunno. I think he's been here before, or somethin'."

"Yeah, probably," Donna agreed, before waving at her suit-clad friend. He perked up when he saw her and paced over. Rose looked at her.

"You know him?" She asked, impressed. The man reached them and grinned at Donna. His eyes rested on Rose, who felt herself blushing. She had to avert her eyes away from the handsome man's daze and picked up the briefs.

"What are you doing here?" Donna hissed.

"I just wanted to see how you are doing!" The Doctor replied, his eyes not moving away from the blond next to Donna. Donna noticed this and slapped him. He recoiled his head back as Rose gasped. "Oww!" He moaned, grasping his cheek and sticking out his bottom lip. "What was that for?"

"You know," Donna told him.

"Are you alright?" Rose asked, her voice making a smile float to his face. He nodded. "Donna, boxers or briefs?"

"Huh?"

"For your friend."

"Oh, uh, I dunno," Donna shrugged. The Doctor furrowed his brow, removing his hand from his cheek and glancing at Donna.

"Boxers or briefs?" Rose asked, looking directly at the Doctor.

"Whaa...?" He replied.

"I'm assuming this is the friend you were talking about earlier?" Rose told Donna, who nodded in realization. She had to suppress the laughter that was rising in her throat as she caught sight of the Doctor's expression. "Oh, sorry. I'm Rose," She introduced herself with a small smile.

"Hi, Rose. I'm...John Smith," The Doctor returned her grin. "Would you care to join us for lunch? It's on Donna,"

"Oi! It'll be on you, _literally,_ if you don't shut up!"

"I'd love to," Rose said. Without warning, the lights flickered and soon the whole store went into shut down mode. "What the hell?" Rose remarked, as the sprinklers began to rain down on them. Donna shrieked.

"I BLOODY _IRONED_ MY HAIR TO **DEATH** THIS MORNIN'! THERE HAD _BETTER_ BE A GOOD REASON FOR THIS!" She bellowed, before storming off into Julie's office.

* * *

Please review! :D

x


	4. Pedestrians Of Piccadilly

**Title:** Remember Me?  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairings:** 10/Rose  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who  
**Full Summary: **As the Doctor investigates some strange alien sightings in 2004, Donna gets a job at Henricks to distract her from causing a paradox. There, she befriends a very familiar blond, who tells her about her dreams to travel among the stars one day. Donna, unable to keep it in any longer, tells her that soon enough she'll be fulfilling that dream. And the Doctor, after meeting with Rose, can't contain the truth. What comes next for our favourite time travellers is a frenzy of misunderstandings, a few terrible dates and a shocking revelation.

**Author's** **note: **Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Usually I like to update as often as I can, but this time I've decided to relish in the creative stage of writing a story.

* * *

Donna brushed through her long, fiery hair and glanced down at her watch. She had finished work a few hours earlier, and she had agreed to meet Rose at half seven at Piccadilly Circus.

"DOCTOR!" She hollered, poking her head around her door and staring down the vast corridor.

"'KAY!" She heard him reply. She chuckled to herself. He had seem to be quite distant in the shop earlier, especially after meeting Rose. _I wonder if her fancies her? _Donna thought, as she secured her hair into a loose ponytail and fastened a silver necklace around her slender neck. _I wouldn't be surprised. She is quite beautiful, even with tacky peroxide hair and baggy clothes. I'll have to ask, _she decided, grabbed a map of the TARDIS interior (she still didn't know her way around!) and made her way to the console room. The Doctor grinned at her as she strolled in. "You ready?"

"Yeah. Aren't you gonna change at all?"

"Why?"

"Why not?" Donna retorted, arching an eyebrow at him.

"Well, going to Piccadilly Circus isn't exactly a bow-tie occasion, is it?" He remarked, as his hands danced around the buttons and spinning wheels. Donna rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but it's Rose. You know....Rose."

"Yeah, I know her. And?"

"Well, I thought you might want to make a bit of an effort, that's all. Seeing as she is my friend and all. And she's quite attractive," Donna pointed out, as the Doctor tugged on his ear and considered this.

"Really? I hadn't noticed," He replied, causing Donna to smirk.

"Don't be stupid, Doctor. I have eyes; I saw the way you looked at her!" She scoffed, as the Doctor felt a blush creep to his features. "Oh, don't worry though. She seemed to like you too, if I remember correctly. Don't know why, mind you." The Doctor turned to look at Donna and pulled a face. "What? God, I'm only jokin'. Don't be so sensitive," Donna chided. "Are we there yet?"

"Yes, London, 2004. We're here." Donna bounded down the ramp and opened the door quickly. The Doctor hesitated.

"You comin'?"

"Yeah, yeah," The Doctor muttered, as he grabbed his brown coat and followed her. They had landed down a dark alleyway, and Donna shivered. "Do you want a coat?" The Doctor offered, as he reached into a vast coat pocket and pulled out the TARDIS key. Donna shook her head as the Doctor sighed. "Fine. Don't blame me if you get pneumonia." They soon found themselves in the bright lights of Piccadilly Circus, where the hoards of people were bustling about. Clubs, restaurants and various shops were full to the brim of Friday night customers, with music pounding from every corner of the busy area. "We've got to remember, though, Donna," The Doctor told her, "We can't keep our eye off the real reason why we're here. The strange lights in the sky, remember?"

"Yeah, I do! But I just want to have fun tonight. What if I run into myself?" Donna asked, shuddereing at the thought, "That would just be too odd."

"Imagine how I feel now, then," The Doctor mumbled, as Donna slapped him around his arm.

"Shut up!"

"Do you two ever get along?" A voice came from behind them. They both span on their heels to be greeted by a beaming Rose Tyler.

"Rose, hello!" Donna chirped, pulling her new friend into a hug, "I see you've managed to dry your hair." After Donna had confronted her boss about the sprinkler attack that they had experienced at work today, the Doctor had had a snoop about to see if it had anything to do with the lights in the sky. His idea had lead to nothing, so him and Donna left Rose to help mop up the shop and agreed to meet her that night.

"Yeah. Took me a while though, as my mum was in the shower for ages, singing to herself, as usual," Rose smiled, as did the Doctor. That was something that he could definitely imagine Jackie Tyler doing. His mind switched to the thought of Jackie naked, so he soon blinked hurriedly and bit his lip. "You alright?" Rose asked, noticing his odd facial expression.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I'm fine," The Doctor replied.

"You're looking nice," Donna remarked, admiring Rose. She has slung on some hipster jeans, a plain white vest top and wore a grey cardigan. Her hair was now straightened and draped halfway down her back. As always, her eyes were outlined by sweep after sweep of mascara and heavily applied eyeliner. Rose blushed and pulled self-consciously on her cardigan. "I especially like the jumper."

"Do you? I bought it earlier on today; I'm not sure about it though," They soon launched into a conversation about clothes, and shoes and hair, so the Doctor drifted off into his own little world. He knew what he was doing was wrong. Being here, with Rose, _his_ Rose, was breaking the laws of time and space. It was ironic in a way; the Doctor had told Donna not go causing any paradoxes, and yet here he was, with Rose, who was supposed to be trapped in her universe. It was just plain and simply wrong. Yet...he couldn't tear his eyes off her. He hadn't seen that smile in almost two years, and until he had finally talked to her earlier on today, he hadn't realised how _much _he had actually missed her. She was still as uniquely beautiful as she had been when he had last seen her. Her face, her hair, the way she walked, all echoed back to the days when they had first met. When she had felt unsure of herself and restless. She wasn't as confident as the Rose Tyler he had known. Not yet, anyway.

"Don't you think, Doctor?" Donna interrupted his thoughts, as his head snapped back to look at her.

"What was that, sorry?"

"That restaurant looks nice," She pointed in the direction of a quiet cafe which didn't look too busy.

"Yeah, if you want too." Donna pushed her arm through his and grinned at him.

* * *

At the cafe, they sat down at a small table at the window, looking out on the pedestrians of Piccadilly. Rose sat on the window seat and gazed out of the vast area of glass. She felt like a third wheel, but she wasn't even sure if they were a couple. They were obviously very comfortable with each other, if Donna was buying him underwear earlier. Donna and the Doctor sat opposite her and grabbed a menu.

"I'm starvin', aren't you?" Donna asked, whipping open a menu and taking in the delicious things they had on offer.

"Hold, on, will you excuse me, I need the loo," The Doctor muttered, standing up and strolling in the direction of the toilets. Donna pushed the menu towards Rose and beamed at her.

"What do you want?"

"I dunno. It looks a bit...expensive," Rose said, blushing. She didn't really want to tell Donna that she was having money problems, but Donna just waved her hand dismissively. "I'll just had a salad, or something-"

"Don't be silly! It's on me, remember?"

"No, Donna, really, I couldn't-"

"If you don't, I'll never talk to you again," Donna warned.

"Fine," Rose sighed, feeling guilty but grateful at the same time. "So, you and John. Are you......?"

"Are we what?"

"You know...."

"Uh, no, I don't know."

"Well, kinda....together?" Donna raised a hand to her mouth and gagged. "I'll take that as a no, then," Rose chuckled.

"Take that as a no way!" Donna grinned as the Doctor returned to the table. She tried to suppress her giggles as she thought about her being with the Doctor. She soon began to realise that it wasn't giggles she was trying to keep spurting out.

"Right!" The Doctor beamed, shrugging off his jacket and picking up the menu once more, "What are we having?"

* * *

Please review! :D


	5. The Past and Some Pasta

**Title:** Remember Me?  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairings:** 10/Rose  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who  
**Full Summary: **As the Doctor investigates some strange alien sightings in 2004, Donna gets a job at Henricks to distract her from causing a paradox. There, she befriends a very familiar blond, who tells her about her dreams to travel among the stars one day. Donna, unable to keep it in any longer, tells her that soon enough she'll be fulfilling that dream. And the Doctor, after meeting with Rose, can't contain the truth. What comes next for our favourite time travellers is a frenzy of misunderstandings, a few terrible dates and a shocking revelation.

**Author's** **note:** Chapter 5, everybody cheer! Please review, as a little 'happy 2009' present. Happy New Year! :D

* * *

Donna speared a pasta tube onto her fork and shovelled it into her mouth. She chewed at it hungrily while switching her attention to what the Doctor saying to Rose.

"So have you noticed any strange things happening recently? Anything out of the ordinary?" He asked, raising his glass to his lips to take a sip. Donna narrowed her eyes at him and sighed. "What? I'm only asking! We can't get sidetracked, Donna."

"From what?" Rose asked, wiping her mouth with the napkin and placing her fork down on her plate.

"His job," Donna replied quickly, throwing a glance at the Doctor saying 'play along'. She didn't want Rose to be put off by the fact that they were really time travellers that were in London to investigate some alien sightings. "He is a...health and safety inspector. You know, he goes around the country and...inspects things. Kind of," She ripped off a bit of her bread roll and popped it in her mouth, silently begging that Rose bought her lie.

"Right. You don't seem like the type," Rose said to the Doctor, who was busy stirring the melting ice in his drink.

"Doesn't he? I don't suppose he does, no," Donna mused, stabbing another bit of pasta with her fork and lifting it into her mouth. "So, more about you, Rose. Where do you live?"

"With my mum. I had a nasty break-up recently, this guy broke my heart. I was left with nothin'." Rose told them, as Donna patted her back sympathetically. "I just felt kind of dumb. I dropped out of school for him. My mum says I could be at college right now. But what would I do? Hairdressin'? I don't think so. Not that I can ever tell my mum that, seein' as she's a hairdresser herself. So, now I'm workin' at Henricks, while tryin' to make somethin' of my life."

"Oh well, you could always marry a rich man," Donna suggested, casuing Rose to laugh.

"Nah, I'm off men for a while. I'm gonna wait until the right one comes along and sweeps me off my feet." Donna cocked her head sideways to see what the Doctor was doing, and caught him staring at Rose with a soft smile on his face. She cleared her throat and he jumped, catching her eye. She arched an eyebrow teasingly. Suddenly a mobile trilled and Rose reached into her bag. "Shoot..." She muttered, before answering it. "Mum? Yeah, I know, I forgot. I'm out at dinner. No, not with my boyfriend. With Donna and John, the ones I told you about. I'm not gonna ask him that..." Rose glimpsed at the Doctor and grinned. "OK. See you in a bit." She replaced the phone back in her bag and sighed.

"Mum?" Donna asked.

"Yeah. I was meant to meet her new boyfriend tonight, I completely forgot."

"You can go if you want, we'll get the bill-"

"No, it's alright. I'm sure he won't be around for long anyway," Rose shrugged, as the Doctor and Donna exchanged looks. "I need the loo. Excuse me," She got up and made her way to the bathroom.

"So," Donna turned to the Doctor, "What do you think?"

"Of what?"

"Of the bloody dictionary, who do you think I mean?" Donna snapped.

"Alright, alright. She's...nice."

"Nice? Just nice? Is that why you were dribbling all over her like she was the most gorgeous person on earth?" Donna retorted.

"Donna, you don't understand. This is wrong. If anything happens that isn't meant to happen then.." The Doctor took a deep breath,"Time is in flux, non-stop. We're not meant to be out with anyone from this time, especially not her."

"Why not? Do you not like her?"

"Donna, it's the exact opposite. What if your past self walks in this restaurant now, or, you see someone you know, and they come up to you and start talking to you? What are you going to say to them?"

"Just tell them to bog off."

"You can't say a word to them. You never know what could happen. If you see Lance, and you begin to talk to him, then he might be late for a meeting at HC Clements. Then, he might get fired. Then, he'd never get to meet you properly, and you wouldn't be engaged and then you wouldn't have met me, and so on. Do you understand? This was a bad idea, we have to get out here-"

"We can't leave! What about Rose?" Donna protested, pulling him back down onto his seat. "I know why you want to get out of here. It's because her name's Rose, isn't it? Every time you look at her, you're thinkin' of your Rose."

"You have no idea," The Doctor murmured.

"Would she be around? Your Rose, the one you lost? Where did she work? Maybe we could find her. No, sorry, we can't, I forgot. But seriously, where did she work? If you don't mind me asking." The Doctor turned to Donna and smiled sadly.

"Henricks," He replied, as Donna wrinkled her brow in confusion.

"But then I would know....oh, you're kiddin' me," Donna clamped a hand to her mouth in shock as she realised. "Oh my god! Why didn't you tell me? That was Rose! I feel so stupid! Why didn't I realise before?"

"Why didn't you realise what?" A voice chimed. Donna lifted her head to see Rose beaming at them.

"Oh Rose!" She grabbed hold of Rose who stiffened. "I'm so sorry!"

"Sorry about what?"

"Donna..." The Doctor swiftly removed Donna's hands from Rose and shot her a warning look. Donna bit her lip and muttered, 'sorry'.

"Did I miss anything?" Rose asked, taking her seat opposite them and pushing her plate to the side.

"No!" The Doctor and Donna choroused, beaming like idiots.

* * *

Please review! And have a great 2009!


	6. Choices

**Title:** Remember Me?  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairings:** 10/Rose  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who  
**Full Summary: **As the Doctor investigates some strange alien sightings in 2004, Donna gets a job at Henricks to distract her from causing a paradox. There, she befriends a very familiar blond, who tells her about her dreams to travel among the stars one day. Donna, unable to keep it in any longer, tells her that soon enough she'll be fulfilling that dream. And the Doctor, after meeting with Rose, can't contain the truth. What comes next for our favourite time travellers is a frenzy of misunderstandings, a few terrible dates and a shocking revelation.

**Author's** **note:** Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I hope you don't all hate me! Quite a short chapter today, sorry!!

* * *

The Doctor and Donna slid into the TARDIS and trailed up the ramp. The Doctor flung his coat over the railings and ambled up to the console, running his fingers along the controls and brushing them against his beloved ship. Donna shrugged off her jacket and watched him sadly. She strode over to him and sighed heavily.

"We didn't need to go out with her tonight, Doctor. You could have told me right from the beginning, and I never would have even got a job there," She assured him. He threw a look of apprehension at her and cleared his throat.

"No, Donna. I wasn't going to isolate you. I knew this was a bad idea," He said remorsefully.

"But...it's Rose, Doctor. Your Rose. The one who you lost, do you remember?" The Doctor nodded. How could he forget? That moment, running through his mind, hearing her shrill cry of defencelessness, her death scream. It was on a continuous motion through his mind. "Well, she's here. You had dinner with her!" Donna smiled, poking an elbow into his side, "She could always come with us. Yeah! Why don't we ask her?" The Doctor's eyes narrowed into slits, before glaring at Donna.

"You know we can't do that. She'd never meet me, the me that was around four years ago. That's it, we're leaving as soon as you quit your job. You can't say anything to Rose," He tightened his grip on the lever, as Donna's brow crinkled in confusion.

"Why should I quit my job?"

"More formal. You can never go back there, after you quit. In fact, to keep away from any kinds of temptation, I'll quit for you," The Doctor told her, causing her mouth to fall open.

"So, I don't even get a say in what I want to do?" She retorted, positioning her hands on her hips in anger. "What if you say something to her, hmm? What happens then?"

"I won't say anything of importance to her. I'll tell her that you've had another job offer somewhere else, and you had to start as soon as possible. Simple," The Doctor explained, with a deft shrug of his shoulders.

"Simple? SIMPLE!?! You can't tell her that! It's not true! What if she comes looking for us? She has my mobile number, you know," Donna spat.

"Why did you do that? You know this wasn't a permanent thing! Honestly, you humans, so trivial about keeping up relationships. What is it with you, anyway? It's not like she was your best friend."

"No, but she was yours!" Donna cried, exasperated, "And you can't go on at me for keeping in touch with people, space boy. May I remind you, that Martha has got you running around after her, calling you to earth whenever she pleases?" Donna said critically.

"I thought you liked Martha!" The Doctor furrowed his brow.

"I do, but that's not the point. OK, another example. I've got one, ok? Imagine one day, if I'm mad enough, I leave you to go and do something else. You're telling me you wouldn't go back and see me?" The Doctor considered it, "Right, you hesitated for too long! If you had the chance to see Rose again, the Rose who actually knows you, you're telling me you wouldn't go back and see her?" The Doctor rubbed his face and slipped out a small groan. "It's not hard. Yes or no?"

"Donna, I don't see how this is relevant to what I'm saying!" He avoided her question hastily. "You know what, you're going to quit right now!" He decided, slamming down the lever.

"Now? But...I'm still in the same clothes!" Donna spluttered, glancing down at her body.

"Change then," The Doctor rolled his eyes, annoyed and disappointed at himself. He hadn't been able to answer Donna's question, because he wasn't even sure of that answer himself. Of course, the idea of seeing Rose again, after all of this time, did excite him. And seeing her tonight had made him feel even more wounded, seeing the glint in her eyes, the tinge of excitement that he had always loved to see her throwing his way. She had no idea what perils she would face, the near-death experiences she was going to encounter, how many hearts she would break in her direction to find her own personal happiness. His hearts were insignificant in the amount that she had greeted. It saddened him, not being able to say anything to her. Donna sauntered back into the control room, still sulking. "You ready?" The Doctor asked. She nodded, chewing on her bottom lip.

"Doctor...couldn't we just...stay for one more day?" Donna suggested quietly. The Doctor clamp his eyes shut as he shook his head.

"It's too dangerous. I'm sorry," He responded, forcing his eyes open to look at her. She exhaled deeply and met his gaze.

"What about your investigation? You can't let aliens take over London!" She pointed out.

"Already sorted it out. It was a spaceship, yeah, but it shouldn't hit our atmosphere for, oh, about a year or two?" The Doctor explained.

"But, that still means that there is going to be aliens in a year! You can't let that happen!"

"Oh, and I won't, believe me. And neither will Rose," He smiled to himself, sharing a secret. Donna stared at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I told you, you'll find out in a year or so. Or, you already have found out. Anyway, you'll figure it out. So, onwards to Henricks, then?" The Doctor clapped his hands together, visibly in a much better mood.

* * *

Please review! Thankss :D


	7. Living With a YoYo

**Title:** Remember Me?  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairings:** 10/Rose  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who  
**Full Summary: **As the Doctor investigates some strange alien sightings in 2004, Donna gets a job at Henricks to distract her from causing a paradox. There, she befriends a very familiar blond, who tells her about her dreams to travel among the stars one day. Donna, unable to keep it in any longer, tells her that soon enough she'll be fulfilling that dream. And the Doctor, after meeting with Rose, can't contain the truth. What comes next for our favourite time travellers is a frenzy of misunderstandings, a few terrible dates and a shocking revelation.

**Author's** **note: **Sorry I haven't been very consistent with my updates over the course of this story, but I hope you enjoy this next installment.

* * *

The Doctor, his hands buried deep into his pockets and a grim expression etched onto his face, marched into Henricks. He kept his eyes staring forward, careful not to attract any attention. Unfortunately, Rose was standing directly outside of Julie's office. He cursed inwardly, and considered fleeing, just so that he wouldn't have to explain to Rose why Donna wasn't at work. Rose dropped a pencil on the floor, and bent over to pick it up. Her hair fell over her face, causing the Doctor to dart directly into the office before she could drag the blond strands away from her eyes and recede back to her original slouching position. Julie's head snapped up as the Doctor stood before her, beaming.

"Can I help you?" She enquired, peering at him over the rims of her glasses.

"Yeah, you can actually. I'm Donna Noble's friend, she's one of your employees. Unfortunately, Donna has had to leave London unexpectedly due to a family emergency in America. She sends her apologies," The Doctor reeled of, before spinning on his heel to go.

"Hold on. Ms Noble's leaving? I mean, she's already left?" Julie's brow crinkled. The Doctor tilted his head to face her.

"Yeah, that's pretty much the gist of it. She's really sorry that she couldn't tell you herself." Julie chewed off her glasses and began to chew the tips of them as she ruminated over Donna's sudden departure.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch your name. You're Mr..."

"Smith, John Smith. Shaken, not stirred," The Doctor joked, receiving a stern look for Julie, "James Bond? One of the greatest action heroes of all time? No?"

"I know fully well who James Bond is, Mr Smith," Julie retorted.

"Oh please, call me John," The Doctor insisted.

"I'd rather not, thank you. Who are you in relation to Donna? I know you said friend earlier, but I'll need to know more than that in order to completely understand the story. How long have you known Donna?"

"A while. Julie, I'd love to stop and chat, but I've got to go. Another time, perhaps?" The Doctor suggested. "Again, I'm sure Donna will contact you if she does ever come back to England. But I wouldn't count on it. She's not very reliable, see. I'd rehire if I were you."

"Yes, well, thank you for the suggestions, but I'll be making the decisions around here, Mr Smith. If you're finished, could you please send Miss Tyler in?" The Doctor winced and considered it. "Is there a problem, Mr Smith?" Julie tapped the desk with her pen and glared at him as he fixed a smile onto his face.

"No, no. I'd be delighted," He agreed, and opened the door. Rose was situated right behind it, and her face lit up when she clapped eyes on him.

"John! What are you doin' here? Where's Donna?" Rose asked, scanning around the shop, "She wasn't here earlier, and I've tried 'er phone. She won't answer it."

"Donna's had to be called away to America. Family emergency, you know," The Doctor informed her, as her face fell, "But she would have loved to have said goodbye. She only knew you for a day, but I think she grew really attached to you. Not that I'm surprised, I mean, you're a lovely girl." Rose's face tinted light pink. It wasn't everyday she was told she was lovely by a handsome man.

"That's such a shame! She seemed really nice. And oddly familiar, too. So are you, come to think of it," Rose cocked her head to one side as she stared at him, "You didn't go to Jericho Street Comprehensive, did you? Did Donna?"

"No, no. I think you're confusing me with someone else," The Doctor corrected her hastily.

"It's my lunch in a few minutes, if you want to hang around for a bit and come with me. If you want," Rose offered, trying to sound casual. When the Doctor hesitated, she began to burble excuses, "You don't have too, of course. You've probably got things to do. I won't stop you. I've got to see Julie, anyway. It was nice meeting you, s'cuse me," Rose averted her eyes away from his gaze and oushed past him to get into the office. The Doctor chewed on his lip and shuffled out of the door, not turning back once.

* * *

Donna flicked through the magazine for the third time, yawning as her hands sliced the pages half-heartedly. She was restless and bored. The Doctor was wandering around the streets of London, dumping her friends and quitting her job for her, while she was under strict rules not to exit the TARDIS. She propped herself up on her elbows and chucked the magazine across the bed.

"Donna?" The Doctor called, his trainers padding softly against the cold, metal ground. Donna jumped up in excitement. "Donna? Where are-"

"I'M HERE!" Donna hollered, poking her head around the corner, "You would not believe how bored I was! You could have given me the job of cleaning out the horses muck, and I would have agreed to do it, without no fuss or nothin'!"

"You were that bored?" The Doctor said in disbelief, "Wow. I'll remember that next time!"

"How was it then? Was Julie mad?" Donna inquired.

"No, she was fine, surprisingly. I can't say that same for Rose, though."

"Rose? Did you speak to her? You promised me that you wouldn't!"

"What was I supposed to do, ignore her completely? She was standing right outside of Julie's door, I couldn't;t exactly not acknowledge her. That would have just been rude!" The Doctor reasoned but Dona was having none of it.

"No, you just wanted to speak to her for the last time, didn't you! You're a flamin' hypocrite!!" Donna accused him.

"What? I turned down her offer of lunch just so we can get out of here as fast as we possibly can!"

"You...you said no to a date with her?" Donna said quietly, regret slowly spreading across her face. "But...she's Rose. You'll never get to see her again. That one last chance to spend more time with her, and you say _no_?"

"Well don't over exaggerate, whatever you do," The Doctor responded sarcastically. "I don't believe this! First, you're telling me that I can't speak to her, and when I did speak to her for one _tiny _second, you go off on one! But now you're telling me that I should be spending more time with her?!? Even when you've forbidden me from doing so?"

"You said it yourself. It;s about the whole world, not just your own personal feelings. Do you want to create a paradox just to see her again?"

"What?!?" The Doctor exploded, "Make your mind up Donna. It's like living with a yo-yo! Do you want me to see her, or not? And, hold on, it's not even up to you! It's my ship, so it's also my rules, got that?"

"Yeah, I;m sorry," Donna replied in a clipped tone. "I'm really tired, I think I'll be off to bed."

"It's still quite early," The Doctor reported, calming down and staring to be more reasonable. "We could always go somewhere else. How about the planet H-Trath? It's got 26 rings orbiting the planet, and the asteroid shower is beautiful to watch. What do you think?"

"I thinm I'm gonna call my grandad and then just sleep. Travelling with you throws my body all over the place! Literally," Donna smiled at him and wandered back into the room, leaving the conversation edging on frosty. Knowing the Doctor was still upset, Donna decided to leave him to his own accord for a while, just to mull things over. He'd just had to say goodbye to Rose again, and that must have been heart-breaking for him. It was best if Donna avoided him for a bit.

* * *

Doctor/Donna tiffs are always fun to write! And don't worry, Rose may be gone (for now) but she won't be forgotten. Please review!


	8. A Misguided Thank You

**Title:** Remember Me?  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairings:** 10/Rose  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who  
**Full Summary: **As the Doctor investigates some strange alien sightings in 2004, Donna gets a job at Henricks to distract her from causing a paradox. There, she befriends a very familiar blond, who tells her about her dreams to travel among the stars one day. Donna, unable to keep it in any longer, tells her that soon enough she'll be fulfilling that dream. And the Doctor, after meeting with Rose, can't contain the truth. What comes next for our favourite time travellers is a frenzy of misunderstandings, a few terrible dates and a shocking revelation.

**Author's note: **Remember Me? Well, do you? Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I hope you're still interested. Happy reading!

* * *

"Doctor.." Donna sidled up to an apprehensive Doctor, a huge grin plastered on her face. The Doctor arched an eyebrow, catching the tone of Donna's voice. It was unusually sugary and gentle, not at all like the Donna he was used to.

"Yes, Donna?" The Doctor heaved an impatient sigh.

Donna paused. The Doctor hadn't been himself lately, especially since they had departed from 2005 and had travelled onwards. Perhaps leaving Rose under such circumstances had thrown his deeply buried emotions into turmoil once more. Donna realised that she hadn't really thought about his side of the story. He had _just_ lost his best friend for the second time. Maybe this wasn't the best time to tell him-

"Donna? Earth to Donna? You were saying?" The Doctor prompted his headstrong companion, wafting a hand in-front of her face. Donna blinked back into reality and twisted her face into a sympathetic smile.

"I was just gonna ask if you were OK," She lied, avoiding his critical gaze and tugging on her jumper sleeve. The Doctor was taken aback.

"I'm fine, Donna. I always am, remember?" He responded lightly, turning his attention back to the console. His hands fluttered over the various buttons, as he sprinted around the room, Donna watching him quietly. After a few circuits of the area, the Doctor glanced over at Donna, with a frown upon his face. "The question is, are _you_ alright?"

"Me? Yeah, course!" Donna laughed, perhaps a little too forced, "What would make you that I wouldn't be?"

"You seem different. Quieter," The Doctor itched the back of his neck, as he stared at his female friend.

"Nah, 'm just tired, I suppose," Donna waved a dismissive hand in the air. The Doctor nodded in agreement, and slowly the room fell silent. The Doctor momentarily halted his actions, before opening his mouth.

"Listen, Donna, I never got the chance to say it, but thank you."

"For what?" Donna enquired softly.

"Well, you know. Not goin' on about Rose. I know she was your friend, and I'm sorry that you can never see her again. But you've made this whole mess much better by not bugging me about it. So for that, Donna Noble, I thank you!" The Doctor finished with a beam. All Donna could muster up was a half-hearted smile, filled with regret.

"I really wish you hadn't said that," She mumbled. The Doctor's brow furrowed for the second time.

"What do you mean?" He felt awash with doubts. What had Donna planned for him? And did it have something to do with Rose?

"Well...Rose rang me earlier," Donna gave him the details, "And she was just so lovely to me an' all. I had to spin this story about America, and what everythin' was like, you know, the usual small chat that you do. But then, she told me somethin' about _you_ that she made me _swear_ I wouldn't tell you."

"Like what?" The Doctor lent over to her, suddenly interested.

"Uh, did you not hear what I just said? I can't tell you, she'll kill me!"

"Then why did you tell me?" The Doctor cried, exasperated.

"I just thought you might like to know!"

"You can't just tell me that! You've got to specify _what_ she said!" The Doctor ordered.

"No, I can't, Doctor. Don't make me do that!" Donna warned. The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Humans! Honestly, you can never get a simple answer out of them! So let me get this straight. Rose told you something about me, but you can't tell me, right?"

"Right," Donna confirmed.

"Well, you don't have to tell me. _I'll _guess and you can just...nod," The Doctor suggested.

"You're not getting round me that easily!"

"Donna!"

"DOCTOR!"

"She doesn't need to know, does she?" The Doctor began to reason with her.

"Nope. I'm not gonna tell you, Doctor!"

"Give me that phone," The Doctor demanded calmly.

"What?

"Give me that phone," The Doctor repeated. Donna's mouth flew open.

"_Excuse_ me? I don't think so, spaceman!" She spat back.

"Donna, it's for your own good. You can't be talking to people from your past, you just can't."

"From _my_ past? How about _your_ past?"

"I won't allow it," The Doctor finished, ignoring Donna's last comment. He held out his hand for the phone. Donna finally backed down and pressed the mobile in his hand. "Thank you," He stashed the phone in his inner pocket located on his jacket. Donna slouched out, muttering threats under her breath.

The mobile rang.

* * *

I promise, something may actually happen in the next chapter!

Please review!

x


	9. Stars and Goodbyes

**Title:** Remember Me?  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairings:** 10/Rose  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who  
**Full Summary: **As the Doctor investigates some strange alien sightings in 2004, Donna gets a job at Henricks to distract her from causing a paradox. There, she befriends a very familiar blond, who tells her about her dreams to travel among the stars one day. What comes next for our favourite time travellers is a frenzy of misunderstandings, a few terrible phone calls and a shocking revelation.

**Author's note: **This chapter is basically a filler to tie up some loose ends. The next few chapters will be of the 9th Doctor's regeneration (do you remember the whole 'new teeth, that's weird' part? Yeah, that's it!) whilst he's travelling with Rose, and Turn Left.

* * *

The Doctor pressed the phone tentatively to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hi, John!" Rose's cheerful voice called through the phone, "It is John, isn't it?"

"Uh, yeah, yeah. Last time I checked it was, anyway," The Doctor felt a smile tug at his lips. No matter how wrong it was speaking to her, he couldn't help not feeling delighted.

"Right, course. I don't suppose Donna's around?" Rose asked, her mind wondering why the Doctor was answering Donna's phone for her. There wasn't something going on between them, was there? In the past, Donna had denied it firmly, but relationships could change quickly. He had even travelled to America with her, it seemed.

The Doctor threw a look over his shoulder to scan the room. Donna had not returned from her sulk just yet, so he would have to hang up on Rose.

"Uh, no, she's not, sorry."

"Oh. Well, I hope you're havin' fun in America!" Rose offered. The Doctor's brow furrowed.

"What?" He scrunched up his face in confusion before it all sunk in, "Oh, America, right! I'm a bit hazy, you know, jet lag an' all that. Well, I'll tell Donna you called-" The Doctor suddenly paused, an idea springing into his head. "Actually Rose...she told me something about you. Something that you'd said, I mean."

"Really? About what?" Rose's innocent voice enquired. The Doctor immediately felt guilty, but he strode on regardless.

"About me," He responded.

"Ah. What _exactly_ did she tell you?" The Doctor could hear the dread in Rose's voice.

"Well you know. That.._thing _that you told her," He prompted her, beginning to see a flaw in his 'genius' plan.

"She didn't!!" Rose gasped, "I told her not to tell you! It was just a passive comment, I didn't even realise what I'd said until after I'd said it!" She protested.

"Oh don't worry, I do that _all_ the time, I swear! I really need to shut up more," The Doctor lent against the time rotor as it hummed gently.

"So....things won't be awkward between us? When you come back to London, I mean," Rose gabbled.

"No, of course not. I promise," The Doctor said gently, knowing he would be true to his word, if his memories of their first 'real' encounter were correct.

"Do you think you'll ever come back? Both of you?"

"I'll be back, yeah. Just...not like this."

"What does that mean?"

"It doesn't matter," He brushed her off, and silence fell upon them.

"I've gotta go. See you around, John," Rose said softly, before ending their connection.

"Yeah, see you," The Doctor muttered, slipping the phone back into his pocket and swiftly turning to face Donna. "Ah. Donna, that phone call wasn't intentional, I swear, she just rang, and I couldn't ignore her-"

"Doctor, leave it. Give me the phone," Donna demanded, her manner placid. Handing it over, he shot her a weary look.

"What're you doing?" He watched her waltz over to the TARDIS doors, "Donna, we're in the middle of space, there's nothing out there-" He followed her, his face hard as she swung open the doors. She kissed her phone and pushed it in his face.

"Kiss it!" She ordered. He pushed his lips to the mobile hesitantly.

"Donna, have you gone mad?" He stared at her, his suspicions aroused.

"Doctor, she's supposed to be in 2004. We've been muckin' about with her like she's from our time. I understand now. And I'm sorry, but we have to forget her. Hence why this-" She waggled her phone under his nose, "-is being launched into space like the latest NASA rocket. Then, as if by magic, she's forgotten. Kind of," Donna finished, traces of uncertainty in her voice.

"Donna, I don't think-"

"Listen, spaceman, I'm not takin' no for an answer!"

"Donna-"

"Say goodbye!" Donna flung the mobile into space. The Doctor's eye's widened. "Now she's where she deserves to be. In the stars," Donna smiled, "Until you find her and she really does travel the stars," She added, with a triumphant clap of her hands.

"Yeah, that's all very nice and romantic, Donna," The Doctor tugged on his ear, "But now how are _you_ gonna contact your mum and your grandad?"

"Ah. I hadn't thought of that," Donna froze for a moment. The Doctor grinned despite himself. Donna finally turned to him and chewed on her lip.

"I don't suppose I could use your phone?"

* * *

Please review! I can't wait to get onto the next chapters!

Thank you! :)


	10. An Old Friend?

**Title:** Remember Me?  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairings:** 10/Rose  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who  
**Full Summary: **As the Doctor investigates some strange alien sightings in 2004, Donna gets a job at Henricks to distract her from causing a paradox. There, she befriends a very familiar blond, who tells her about her dreams to travel among the stars one day. What comes next for our favourite time travellers is a frenzy of misunderstandings, a few terrible phone calls and a shocking revelation.

**Author's note: **This takes place exactly after 'The Parting Of The Ways', when the Doctor regenerates.

**

* * *

**

Rose tumbled backwards, steadying herself against a beam. The Doctor was enveloped in a gold explosion, almost as if his skin had caught fire. She shielded her eyes as she watched her best friend, helplessly.

The flames stopped abruptly, and Rose stood facing a familiar face. Not the close shaved, leather clad man that she had been travelling with, but the face of an old friend. Her eyes widened.

"John?" She whispered. The man furrowed his brow and titled his head to one side.

"Rose, it's me, the Doctor," John insisted.

"No, no, you're Donna's friend! You are! Where's the Doctor?" She demanded feebly.

"Who's Donna?"

"Your best friend...you went to America, and never came back...I swear, you did!" Rose protested. John glanced up from the console and advanced towards her slowly. She stood her ground, only trembling slightly. "Did you teleport him, or somethin'? I'm warnin' you, if you don't bring the Doctor back right now-"

"Rose, I'm the Doctor!" The man bent over in order to be in her eye-line.

"No..but you're not. The Doctor, he...he wouldn't leave me. You're John! Send the Doctor back, right now!"

"Rose, I changed. I was dying. To save my own life I changed my body. Every single cell, but... it's still me."

"But...but you can't be," Rose whispered softly.

"Then how could I remember this? Very first word I ever said to you. Trapped in that cellar. Surrounded by shop window dummies.... oh.._... _such a long time ago. I took your hand..." John encased her hand in his to emphasise his point, "And I said one word. Just one word-" John lowered his voice, "-run!"

"Doctor?"

"Hello!" The Doctor broke into a huge beam, as Rose felt herself go dizzy. The Doctor had been in her past, she was sure of it!

"But...what about Donna, how comes you...you were there-"

"Rose, the first time I saw you was when we were in the cellar, I swear...unless..." The Doctor trailed off, deep in thought. Rose focused on what had just happened to her best friend. She stood quietly by the time console, shyly running her fingers over the levers and buttons.

"Can you change back?" She piped up, interrupting his thoughts.

"Do you want me to?" He enquired.

"Yeah," She replied truthfully, averting her eyes from his gaze. "Can you?"

"No." He sounded disappointed. "Do you want to leave?" Rose froze.

"Do you want me to?"

"No, no, of course not...but if you want to go back, I get it. How about...Christmas Eve, 2005? Think of it as a Christmas present. Back to your mum, beans on toast, that sort of thing. Oh, hold on, Christmas! Turkey! Although... having met your mother... nut loaf would be more appropriate," He muttered. Rose bit back a smile, which the Doctor noticed. "Was that a smile?"

"No."

"That was a smile!"

"No it wasn't!" Rose shook her head, still not looking at him. "You're just like him. You have the same...everythin', even voice!"

"Who?"

"John! John Smith...you don't have a brother, do you?" The Doctor was quiet for a moment.

"No, not anymore. Anyway, there's no need to panic, all I did was change, it wasn't as if-" Suddenly, the Doctor lurched forward, clutching onto his stomach and making a nasty retching noise. Rose retracted back, her face full of concern.

"You alrigh'?"

"Yeah, yeah-" The Doctor gaged. He fell to the floor. "Uh oh. The change is goin' wrong."

"We'll go back, get Jack, yeah? He'll know what to do-"

"Oh, he's busy, rebuilding the earth...hold on, I haven't used this one in years!" A lever caught the eye of a beaming Doctor, which he flicked impatiently, causing the TARDIS to shudder and throwing Rose onto the console.

"What're you doin'?" She asked, her forehead hardening as she watched her friend.

"Ah, a bit of speed, that's more like it!" He cried.

"Stop it!" Rose ordered.

"Oh, you're no fun!" He spat, rather nastily. "Come on, my beautiful girl, faster!" The Doctor suddenly caught Rose's gaze and his eyes bristled with fear. "The regeneration's going wrong. I can't stop myself..." He clutched his stomach, a grappling pain shuddering through his body. He span harder. "COME ON! FASTER, LET'S OPEN UP THOSE ENGINES!"

"Stop it, you're gonna kill us!"

"Oh I love it!" A bell rang, causing Rose to whip her head around the room, alarmed.

"What's tha'?"

"We're gonna crash land!" The Doctor giggled with delight.

"Can you stop it?"

"No! It's out of control! Hold on tight, here we go!"

* * *

I'm sorry for so much copying, but I just wanted to get the regeneration out the way. Next is Turn Left.

Please review!

x


	11. Turn Left

**Title:** Remember Me?  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairings**: 10/Rose  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who  
**Full Summary: **As the Doctor investigates some strange alien sightings in 2004, Donna gets a job at Henricks to distract her from causing a paradox. There, she befriends a very familiar blond, who tells her about her dreams to travel among the stars one day. What comes next for our favourite time travellers is a frenzy of misunderstandings, a few terrible phone calls and a shocking revelation

**Author's note: **I'm so sorry about the script copying in this chapter, I hope you don't mind!

**

* * *

**

"What happened? What did they find?" A blond woman sped towards Donna frantically. "I'm sorry, did they find somthin'?" The woman searched through the crowds. Donna shrugged, bewildered by this stranger. The woman turned to her, and her expression changed quickly to surprise.

"Donna?" Her voice was barely a whisper.

"How do you know my name?"

"What do you mean..? Where's the Doctor?"

"Who's the Doctor?" Donna scrunched her face up in a perplexed manner. "Oh, 'old on, they said somethin' about a doctor," She recalled, jerking a thumb back to the hoard of ambulances.

"Well, where is he?" The woman asked again.

"They've taken him away. He's dead," Donna replied simply. Judging by her expression, this was not the news that the mysterious woman wanted to hear. "I'm sorry, did you know 'im? It could be any doctor, they didn't say his name-"

"And you didn't know 'im? At all?" The woman stared at Donna.

"Me? Why would I know 'im?" Donna laughed sharply.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Donna. You just said-"

"Just checkin'. This is wrong, this is all wrong. Why don't you know 'im?"

"Who am I supposed to know?" Donna thundered, throwing her arms up in dismay. The woman flinched slightly, before turning her attention to Donna's back. "Who are you? I swear I've seen you before somewhere...You don't live around 'ere, do you?"

"No, no, I was just passin' by...I shouldn't even be 'ere, not really-"

"Why do you keep lookin' at my back?" Donna demanded. The woman averted her eyes away quickly.

"I'm not-"

"Yes, you are. You keep looking behind me. You're doing it now. What is it? What's there? Has someone put something on my back?" Donna cocked her head about, trying to study her back. When she looked up, the strange blond woman had disappeared. She swept a suspicious eye over the scene once more, before wandering off.

* * *

"You're doing it again," Donna scowled at the blond woman.

"What?"

"You keep starin' at my back. People keep doin' that."

"What kind of people?" The woman asked, curious.

"People people!" Donna cried, exasperated, "Just strangers. I just catch them sometimes, just..starin'. And I get home, and there's nothin' there."

"What're you doin' for Christmas? Next Christmas, I mean," The woman asked, abruptly changing the subject.

"I dunno. It's too early to think about that yet, ain't it?"

"Yeah, yeah, suppose. I just thought...you migh' wanna get out of London. Go somewhere. Spoil yourself," The woman suggested, folding her arms against her chest as Donna contemplated.

"What for?"

"A nice hotel-"

"I 'aven't got any money," Donna replied flatly, with a guilty shrug.

"I forgot how stubborn you could be!" The woman laughed, "You've got that raffle ticket, haven't you?"

"How'd you know about tha'?"

"First prize. Use it, Donna Noble."

"Why won't you tell me your name?" Donna asked coldly. There was no answer from the woman. "I think you should leave me alone," She added menacingly, before walking away.

* * *

"It's the ATMOS devices," The woman explained, as they perched on the bench, "We're lucky it's not so bad here, Britain hasn't got that much petrol. But all over Europe... China, South Africa... they're getting choked by gas."

"Well...can't anyone stop it?" Donna inquired.

"Yeah, we've got a little band of fighters. Torchwood, they're called, Torchwood. Gwen Cooper and Ianto Jones, on board the Sontaran ship. Any moment now..." She gazed into the sky, and Donna copied her. The sky was ablaze with flames, before the darkness returned.

"What the hell was that?" Donna asked, amazed, and yet still horrified.

"They've done it. They gave their lives. And Captain Jack Harkness has transported to the Sontaran home world. There's no-one left," The woman explained. Donna cast a apprehensive eye over the woman. The woman was staring up at the sky, her expression hard and uneasy. For a moment, she looked so tired. Too tired.

"You're always wearing the same clothes. Why won't you tell me your name?"

"None of this was meant to happen. There was this man, this wonderful, brilliant man, and he stopped this all from happenin'," The woman stared at Donna, sincere.

"That...Doctor?" Donna could just about recall their first meeting.

"You knew 'im. You knew me too, but that's another story." Donna hesitated. Instead of acknowledging the woman, she asked her own questions.

"Who are you? I mean, I don't remember you. Where do you come from...you're jus' there, and then you're not."

"I was like you," The woman replied simply ,"I used to be you. 'Coz you've travelled with him, Donna. You've travelled with him in another universe. You don't remember it, because it never 'appened. For you, I mean. Not in this universe. The Doctor died underneath the Thames on Christmas Eve, but you were meant to be there. He needed someone to stop him, and that was you. You made him leave. You saved his life." Donna stood up and span on her heel furiously, her jaw clenched and her fingers balled into stubborn fists.

"Stop it, just STOP IT! I don't know what you're talkin' about. I thought I told you to stay away from me," Donna hissed.

"Something's comin', Donna. Something worse than this. I've been pulled across the universe, because every single universe is in danger. Trust me. We need the Doctor more than ever," The woman paused slightly, before continuing, "Because it's comin', Donna. It's comin' from across the stars, and nothin' can stop it."

"_What_ is?"

"The darkness." Donna retracted a step back.

"Well, why are you tellin' me? What am I supposed to do? I'm nothin', I'm just a temp! I'm not even that, I'm _nothin_'!"

"Donna Noble, you're the most important woman in the whole of creation!" The woman laughed, as if mystified by the notion that Donna was meaningless.

* * *

"You told me I was special! But it's not me! It's this thing! I'm just a host!" Donna spat.

"No, there's more than that," Rose assured her, "The readings are strange it's... it's like reality's just bending round you."

"Because of this thing!"

"No, no! We're getting separate readings from you. And they've always been there, since the day you were born."

* * *

"Because I understand, now. You said I was going to die, but you mean this whole world is going to blink out of existence. But that's not dying. Because a better world takes its place. The Doctor's world. And you're there. You're there, with the Doctor, travellin' along side him, just like me. And I'm still alive! That's right, isn't it? I don't die? If I change things, I don't die? That's... that's right, isn't it?" Donna's eyes moistened as she started at the woman, begging her for that confirmation. The woman blinked, her face tight with regret.

"I'm sorry," She croaked hoarsely.

* * *

Donna lay there, not moving. She fluttered her eyes open with her remaining energy, to see the woman bending over her.

"Tell 'im this. One word. He'll understand. And you," The woman whispered into Donna's ear. Donna glanced at the woman one more time, before squeezing her eyes shut. Then she was nothing and the darkness took over.

* * *

"She said that," Donna remembered.

"Who did?" The Doctor asked, fed up of prodding the deceased beetle in-front of him.

"That woman..I dunno. It's all fadin' away from me now."

"Yeah, that world's gone now," The Doctor said.

"No..but she said the stars are goin' out...and they were, I mean, Granddad...we were at his telescope-"

"That world's blinked out of existence. It's just dust now. Memories and dust," The Doctor shrugged it off.

"No, but she said it was all worlds. Every world. She said the darkness is coming, even here," Donna squinted her eyes as she tried to recalibrate.

"Who was she?" Asked the Doctor, suddenly interested.

"I dunno."

"What did she look like?" By the tone of his voice, Donna could tell that he already had his suspicions. She desperately tried to seize the memories of the mysterious woman, grappling onto her thoughts.

"She was...blonde," Donna finally managed to squeeze out. The Doctor's eye widened.

"What was her name?"

"I don't know, she never said-"

"Donna, what was her name?" He reiterated, his tone distressed and desolate.

"But she told me...before I went...she told me...one word...." Donna began to pull the pieces together, whilst the Doctor was still demanding to know more.

"What word was it? What did she say?"

"Henricks," Donna whispered, "Oh my god, Doctor. That was Rose, wasn't it?" The Doctor lept up from his seat and sprinted out of the tent. "DOCTOR!" Donna hollered, shrugging her coat on anxiously and following him into the TARDIS. He was already by the monitor, observing it hurriedly. "Doctor, what's goin' on? Why's Rose back? You said she was in a parallel universe! What's happenin'?"

"I don't _know_!" The Doctor moaned, cutting off Donna's run of questions. "I just...I don't know." He ran his fingers through his mesh of brown hair, his eyes wide and in a frenzied state.

"We've got to do somethin'!" Donna threw in, her voice wavering. She watched the Doctor speed around the console, flicking switches and pushing levers. "Where are we goin'? We're goin' somewhere, righ'?"

"Oh yes. We're going to Earth."

* * *

Again, I apologise for the script copying!

Please leave a review! They make me update faster! :)


	12. Matters of the Coincidental Kind

**Title:** Remember Me?  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairings**: 10/Rose  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who :(  
**Full Summary: **As the Doctor investigates some strange alien sightings in 2004, Donna gets a job at Henricks to distract her from causing a paradox. There, she befriends a very familiar blond, who tells her about her dreams to travel among the stars one day. What comes next for our favourite time travellers is a frenzy of misunderstandings, a few terrible phone calls and a shocking revelation

**Author's note: **This is the final chapter! I've really enjoyed writing this, and I hope you have all enjoyed reading it! This is set straight after the Doctor and Rose hug near the beginning of Journey's End, so there will be slight spoilers for the whole of series 4. Enjoy!

* * *

"So...how long ago has it been for you two?" Rose asked, her fingers dancing along the TARDIS controls. She and the Doctor had just reunited, _properly_, and now they were trying to figure out what their next move was to help save the planet. The Doctor and Donna frowned.

"Since what?" Donna asked, twisting her mouth into a pucker.

"Since you got a job at Henricks, and met me...that has happened yet, righ'?" Rose asked, chewing on her bottom lip.

"Oh yeah, that!" Donna laughed, "It's been about...oh...I'd say two months, maybe three? You don't really keep track of time when you're in this thing," She stroked the TARDIS fondly.

"Wow. At least everythin' makes more sense, now," Rose remarked, glancing down at the console.

"Hold on...what's this about?" Jack asked, his brow furrowing.

"Donna and I travelled back to London a few months ago, to the year 2004. Donna got a job at Henricks, where, coincidentally, Rose used to work. Then basically the whole thing just became one huge paradox. It's complicated," The Doctor explained, wafting a hand dismissively.

"You were a shop girl?" Jack threw this comment at Rose, who blushed slightly.

"Well, what can I say?" She gave him a deft shrug, pulling on her purple jacket cuff self-consciously. She was pondering over the Doctor's earlier words, '_..where, coincidentally, Rose used to work...' _She had fooled herself into thinking that perhaps the Doctor had forced Donna into taking a job at Henricks, or something, just so he could see her again. She cringed; her blush deepening.

"You're so different," Donna mumbled, causing Rose to snap out of her embarrassed state. She realized that everyone was staring at her.

"What d'you mean?"

"Well, your whole manner of things. Your voice. You seem...I dunno, more confident now. You certainly knew a lot when we were in that parallel world, if I remember correctly," Donna winced slightly as her mind flashed images of that desperate world, now fading away.

"It comes from travellin' with 'im, I suppose," Rose mused, catching the Doctor's gaze and smiling softly.

"Nah, you were always intelligent, Rose. That's why I took you on board in the first place!" He dropped their intimate stare at one another, scanning the monitor. Rose's heart throbbed with the urge to hug him again. Jack and Donna seemed to latch onto their want of privacy, so Jack wandered over to Donna to engage her in a fascinating conversation. Rose didn't catch what subject it was on.

"Thank you," The Doctor said quietly.

"For what?"

"Helping Donna in that parallel world. We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you," He admitted, tugging his ear.

"The universe needs the Doctor and Donna to be together. I can't refuse the universe, can I?" She said lightly, grinning. "When you said..._'coincidentally'_..." She began, flushing red.

"Uh, when?" The Doctor asked in a bemused tone.

"Back when you were explainin' the whole paradox thing to Jack, when you came back in time to-"

"Investigate some strange alien lights in the sky?" The Doctor offered, prompting Rose to beam.

"Not a health and safety inspector, then, after all?" She teased.

"'Fraid not, sorry."

"Anyway-" Rose inhaled a deep breath and continued, "-Surely you must have known that I was gonna be there. An', I know, I'm probably just blowing it out of proportion, but maybe...maybe it wasn't _so_ coincidental?" She suggested, pressing her lips together to form a hard line. The Doctor considered it.

"You thought that I went back in time, and put the _whole_universe in danger just to see you again?" He enquired, his jaw tightening. Suddenly, his expression changed. He was amused, and chuckled softly. "I hadn't thought of it like that. I probably did, yeah! Perhaps my sub-conscious was trying to tell me something. Or I bet the TARDIS had something to do with it."

"You never did finish that sentence," She said, her voice almost a whisper. The Doctor paused.

"What sentence...?" Rose scoffed gently.

"Like you don't know. Back on Bad Wolf Bay. After I'd said..well, you know..." Rose swallowed, a lump forming in her throat. The Doctor opened his mouth to answer, before Jack's booming laugh interrupted them. The moment was broken.

"Oh, sorry, guys. Carry on," Jack pulled an apologetic face.

"Nah, it's OK. We were finished, anyway," Rose smiled, her eyes flickering to the Doctor. Jack rejoined Rose at the opposite side of Donna and the Doctor.

"Right then. All hands on deck!" The Doctor announced, as his friends listened to his instructions. When it came to Rose's turn, he was momentarily halted by her smile. He had had to clear his throat before starting again.

His mind sparked up the memory of their first meeting, and he felt himself grin, despite the situation. For that moment when he looked at her, for that _small_ moment, he felt complete again.

* * *

So that's it! Keep an eye out for my other stories. I'm hoping to start a fic about the Doctor and Rose in a story based on Romeo and Juliet, with the sci-fi Doctor Who twist, of course! Any ideas, or thoughts would be welcomed and much appreciated!

Thanks for reading and please leave a review!

:) xkissfromarosex


End file.
